Estrella de verano
by NaruseKou
Summary: El amor un ente complejo expresado en la temporada de verano, protagonista en las experiencias de nuevas y antiguas relaciones. Distintos puntos de vistas para un mismo enigma. Varias parejas. MakoHaru - ReiGisa - SouRin
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

Accaraciones: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, derechos a su respectivo creador (?) le amamos por crearlos, nosotros hacemos que el amor se haga realidad (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

* * *

Dentro de 2 días comenzaban las vacaciones de verano y Rin no sabía nada de Sousuke después de su último reencuentro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Ya llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, lo que había ocurrido con Haru... Haber sido rechazado y después Sousuke haya confesado sus sentimientos justo después de aquello fue demasiado para el chico tiburón.

**-Ya han pasado 5 meses... **

Haberlo dicho en voz alta le hizo tener más valor que solo repetírselo en la mente todo el tiempo. Frunció el ceño y con ambas manos se golpeó las mejillas para darse ánimos y tras ese acto tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su hermana.

_"Gou, llegaré dentro de 2 días a Japón así que espero que todos estén ahí para recibirme..."_

Tras escribir el mensaje lo leyó y lo releyó convenciéndose de lo que estaba por hacer, la excusa era ir a ver a su hermana pero su verdadera intención era verlo a él... A Sousuke. Su ida había sido repentina y cobarde, después de todo lo único que hizo frente a él fue llorar y decirle un miserable _"lo lamento"_. Ahora que lo pensaba eso se podía interpretar de la peor forma posible, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para no pensar en cosas que quizás nunca pasaron... Se dejó caer sobre la cama y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al recordar como Sousuke le tomaba de los hombros y le besaba con desesperación, pasión y temor, una mezcla de sensaciones que a pesar del tiempo aún no desaparecían. Por lo que sin darle más vueltas envió el mensaje el cual no tardó en tener respuesta, que por cierto eran bastante animadas.

**-Bien, solo queda preparar mis cosas para el viaje...**

Los días pasaron con tanta rapidez que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba bajando del avión en el aeropuerto de Japón. Por alguna razón su corazón se sobresaltó al ver a su antiguo grupo esperándolo a la salida del embarque, pero rápidamente la decepción lo abrazó cuando se percató que Sousuke no se encontraba en el grupo.

**-Hola a todos, ha pasado tiempo sin verlos...**

**-¡Rin! Al fin volvíste, todos te extrañabamos... Gou siempre nos estuvo informando de tu progreso en el extranjero, ¿verdad?**

**-Claro, en cuanto recibí tu mensaje le dije a Nagisa que me ayudara a difundir la noticia. Que bueno que decidiste venir a vernos... Ah, le avisé a Sousuke pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que le disculparas por no venir... ¿Están peleados o algo así?**

**-Ya veo... Claro que no.**

**-Hola Rin, ¿Qué tal tu viaje?**

**-Haru... Aburrido, quería estirar las piernas un poco...**

Siguieron conversando de sus vidas hasta la fecha pero a Rin se le notaba un tanto distraído, Haru lo notó pero prefirió no hacer comentario. Quedaron de verse al día siguiente para salir y disfrutar del día, Rin por su parte no quiso quedarse en su antigua casa por lo que fue a rentar un cuarto con buena vista de la ciudad para relajarse un poco. Más fue algo que no logró... Sin ganas de comer o hacer algo, solo una cosa daba vueltas en su cabeza de forma bastante molesta y era el chico de ojos turquesa.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo tomó su chaqueta y sus cosas para salir del lugar camino la casa del chico y aclarar la situación de una buena vez, después de todo... ha eso había venido, ¿No? No tardó mucho en llegar pero se sentía bastante ansioso, podría no ser un buen momento, después de todo se aparecía literalmente de la nada, aunque en su defensa Gou le dijo de su llegada, ¿Qué tenía de extraño visitarlo? Frunció el ceño al auto responderse de forma automática esa pregunta con una imagen mental de su último encuentro. estar parado frente a la puerta con la intención de llamar pero no tener el valor de hacerlo era algo que le amargaba la existencia, no sabía cuan cobarde era en realidad. ¿Y si estaba con alguien? La luz estaba encendida, quizás había alguien más con él... Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza para no pensar de más, pero era algo poco efectivo. Poco a poco sus pocos ánimos le abandonaron deprimiéndose con la idea de que no sería bienvenido nunca más. Decidió irse y mejor le enviaría un mensaje de texto más tarde... Pero cuando creía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano quedó petrificado en el inicio de la escalera al ver al chico de ojos turquesas escalones más abajo con clara sorpresa dibujada en el rostro, en ese rostro que siempre le había mirado a él y sólo a él por tanto tiempo que le hizo entrar en pánico.

**-¿Rin...?**

**-Lo lamento, vine sin avisar no sabía que no estabas, debes estar ocupado... Yo... Yo me voy...**

Como todo un niño sorprendido en el acto quiso escapar de la embarazosa situación, pero su huida fue impedida al ser sostenido del brazo, Rin al borde del colapso miró de reojo al mayor y se asustó aunque nunca vaya a admitirlo... La seriedad con la que Sousuke le miraba le decía que no estaba jugando por lo que abandonó todo intento de huida y en silencio le siguió escaleras arriba hasta que el mayor abrió la puerta encontrando un departamento bastante sencillo y sin nadie más que ellos dos.

**-Ponte cómodo... ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

**-Agua... Gracias...**

Rin entró y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, la curiosidad siempre había sido parte de él. No muy lejos de ahí por las ventanas se podía ver el mar, era un lugar bastante tranquilo para vivir. Se sentó en el sofá y por alguna razón sentía que cada segundo era una eternidad tras otra solo para torturarlo. La ansiedad nunca había sido lo suyo pero esta era una situación de la que no sabía que esperar, el mayor llegó con un vaso de agua bastante fría la cual recibió y bebió rápidamente atorándose en el proceso, Sousuke simplemente le miró y se sentó a su lado pero dejando cierta distancia entre ellos.

**-Sousuke yo...**

**-¿Porqué estás aquí?**

Solo bastaron esas palabras para derrumbar el poco valor que le quedaba, ¿qué debía responder? _"Perdón por lo de la última vez?"_ si dice eso de seguro el mayor lo golpea y no tendría derecho a quejarse porque se lo merecía. Pero nada, su mente estaba hecha un lío y sus nervios tan tensos que podrían cortar papel, no lo lograba armar una frase coherente por lo que empezó a jugar con el vaso entre sus manos.

**-¿No vas a decir nada...? No es propio de tí...**

Rin le miró un tanto crédulo, no sabía si hablaba en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo por lo que frunció el ceño un poco molesto, más no sabía que debía decir exactamente...

**-La verdad es que vine por lo de la última vez... yo...**

**-Será mejor que no digas nada... Fue mi culpa, te presioné y te llevé a una situación que no debió ser grata... Olvídalo, no tiene importancia...**

Su ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharle decir eso con tanta naturalidad, por un momento todos sus recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a su mente tan vívidos como aquel día, cuando se declaró y fue rechazado de inmediato y luego a él se le declaraban teniendo el corazón roto y todo lo que pasó después... Dejó el vaso con fuerza en la mesita de centro y le tomó de la polera con fuerza teniendo ambos puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos entre la tela y la fuerza que aplicaba.

**-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no tiene importancia?! ¿¡Te estás burlando de mi?!**

**-¿¡Que esperabas que te dijera...?! No eres el único que tiene sentimientos...**

**-Yo... Ya lo sé idiota... **

Le soltó y dejó caer sus manos hasta sus piernas, se sentía tan frustrado con todo. El mayor suspiró y con una de sus mano le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, como temiendo que fuera a romperse, Rin aceptó el gesto sin hacer movimiento alguno.

**-Me alegra verte... ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Sousuke... ¿Por qué tú...?**

**-Me preocupas, siempre me he preocupado por ti...**

Los ojos del chico tiburón se cristalizaron sin poder aguantar la rabia, la tristeza, la frustración pero por sobre todo el alivio de no haberlo perdido del todo. Sentía como su pecho se contraía de dolor, el cual luchaba por salir a toda costa.

**-Realmente no quería dañarte a ti también... Tenía tanto miedo que no sabía si venir realmente...**

**-Tranquilo, todo está bien...**

Pero con esas amables palabras solo hacían más daño a su corazón, sabía que eran mentira y odiaba las mentiras. Con un fuerte manotazo quitó la mano del chico de su cabeza y se puso de pie sin apartar su mirada de él.

**-¡Claro que no está bien! ¡Nada ha estado bien! Desde que me fui no logro sacarte de mi cabeza y en todo lo malo que pudiste pensar con lo que te dije y tú... me dices que todo está bien... ¿Cómo podría estarlo?**

**-Rin cálmate...**

**-¡Cómo me pides que me calme! **

El mayor se puso de pie y atrajo al menor hacía su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, intentó liberarse pero no lo logró, el mayor tenía más fuerza que él por lo que dejó de intentarlo y se aferró a su espalda con la desesperación de que en cualquier momento sería arrojado lejos y ya sin poderlo aguantar dejó caer sus lágrimas en el cuello del chico de oscuro cabello.

**-Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar...**

**-Yo no... No estoy llorando idiota, es tan frustrante... Eres tan irritante...**

**-Como digas...**

Una risita se logró escuchar del mayor lo que hizo enojar aún más al pelirrojo el cual empujó con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron nuevamente sobre el sillón quedando Rin sobre el mayor que le miraba perplejo.

**-¿Crees que habría espacio para mi a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado?**

Sousuke abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y no pudo evitar reír al tiempo que su antebrazo tapaba sus ojos que rápidamente se vieron rodar un par de lágrimas, Rin al verle reír y llorar no supo como reaccionar, apenado por sus propias palabras y desesperado por la situación se quedó callado y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas que llegaba hasta sus orejas.

**-Eres un sádico... Hacerme sentir así...**

**-¿Estás bien...?**

**-Lo estoy ahora...**

Su mirada era cálida y con un sin fin de sentimientos mezclados a lo que Rin no logró descubrirlas todas pero sabía que esa era una mirada que solo él había visto y solo era para él, un Sousuke que solo él conocía era algo que lo apenaba bastante pero que a la vez lo inquietaba bastante, su corazón latía más rápido que cuando nadaba.

**-Sousuke...**

El mayor le interrumpió tomándole de la cintura y cambiando de posiciones Sousuke besó a Rin con todo el amor que existía dentro de él. Tan cálido, tan dulce, tan hambriento, tan absolutamente embriagador que el chico no hizo más que dejarse llevar por el chico de ojos turquesas que lo aprisionaba contra el sillón. Con sus respiraciones agitadas me observaron con deleite para dejarse llevar en aquella ola de amor y placer que habían decidido montar.

Entre besos torpes y manos inquietas lograron apagar las luces y llegar a la habitación que fue la única espectadora de aquel acto de amor reprimido por tanto tiempo y que ahora era libre para ser expresado en su máximo esplendor, cosa que claramente ninguno de los dos chicos iba a perder oportunidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: Historia de amor

Con la llegada de Rin todo el mundo estaba emocionado y haciendo planes para aprovechar al máximo de tiempo de todos, pero Makoto aunque intentara no pensar en ello no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado hace un par de meses antes de que Rin fuera al extranjero.

Desde la primera vez que vio a Haru supo que él sería alguien importante en su vida y así fue, marcó muchas etapas en su vida y estaba agradecido por ello pero esa inseguridad que le daba al ver a Rin cerca de Haru era inevitable, le hacía sentir muy incómodo pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con el chico de ojos zafiro.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el pelinegro fue por una casualidad, pero no lo pudo expresar, el miedo de pensar en ser rechazado y perderle para siempre era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Como su mejor amigo continuó apoyándole como siempre pero aquel día llegó... Justo después de la competencia mientras buscaba al pelinegro para irse juntos a casa los vio, bajo aquel árbol... Fue una imagen tan dolorosa que no se quedó a ver el desenlace, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente... ¿Debió haberse confesado antes? ¿Lo perdería ahora? ¿Acaso Haru aceptaría los sentimientos de Rin? Perderle... Cada vez que esa imagen volvía a su mente le hacía contraer el corazón por lo que no logró llegar más allá de los vestidores y ahogado en lágrimas los golpeó con el puño, su pecho no paraba de doler y su mano fue directo a su corazón para intentar detener esa agonía, dolía tanto que no podía respirar... Pero de algún modo logro detener el llanto y no fue capaz de esperar al pelinegro y solo se fue.

Ese día llovía mucho, pero Makoto no sentía la lluvia... Fue algo inevitable, se sentía culpable por como había terminado así, si él hubiese hablado quizás esto no habría pasado nada de esto pero ya solo queda a la imaginación. Con un poco de suerte la vida volvería a sonreírle, si su mejor amigo era feliz así pues él debía serlo también. Fue entonces que una llamada a su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos para quedar mirando la pantalla del aparato con con una débil sonrisa...

**-Diga... ¿Haru, qué pasa?... ¿Eh?... ¿Estás bien?... Voy en camino, no estoy lejos... Nos vemos...**

Tan pronto como cortó la llamada emprendió la carrera a la casa del chico, era su naturaleza velar por su seguridad y mientras él tuviera vida estaría ahí para él.

Tal como dijo, no tardó mucho en llegar y con la respiración agitada tocó el timbre mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. La puerta se abrió y esos ojos zafiro aparecieron en la entrada con toallas para el mayor, sin decir nada se la colocó sobre la cabeza y le quitó el bolso para dejarlo pasar.

**-Entra, está helando afuera... Te haré té... El baño ya está listo y te dejé ropa para que te cambies...**

El castaño le miró perplejo, no entendía nada, pero al verle serio prefirió no llevarle la contraria y en silencio se fue al baño con una tormenta en su interior. Al estar listo fue a la sala donde encontró el pelinegro bajo el kotatsu mientras tomaba té, ya había preparado el de su visita. Caminó hasta él y tomó asiento para beber su té esperando a que Haru le dijera algo antes de hablar... Más bien tenía miedo de hablar, aún estaba muy confundido.

**-Makoto... Hay algo que necesitas saber, es sobre...**

**-Espera un momento... Lo siento Haru, no puedo hacerlo... No puedo escucharlo todavía...**

**-Pero tengo que decírtelo o no entenderás...**

**-Lo sé... Los vi a Rin y a ti en el patio, se que te declaró sus sentimientos, fue un accidente, yo te estaba buscando para irnos juntos pero sin querer lo escuché todo...**

**-¿Todo? ¿Estás seguro?**

El de ojos zafiro tomó el rostro del castaño para que le mirara a la cara pero el mayor evitó el contacto mirando hacia abajo, más éste insistió hasta hacerle mirar... Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, en silencio... Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo en ese cuarto solo podía oírse la lluvia caer.

**-Cuando estaba con Rin te vi, al principio no sabía si seguías ahí o si realmente eras tú pero cuando te busqué ya te habías ido así que supuse que andarías caminando por ahí bajo esta lluvia y me preocupé por ti, a veces eres muy imprudente y un poco tonto...**

**-Haru... **

**-Estuviste llorando...**

Makoto desvió la mirada y sonrió para si, el pelinegro a veces podía ser muy perspicaz, soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirarle ya no había caso estar así o solo haría que el chico que estaba frente a él se preocupara demás. Simplemente atesoraría sus sentimientos y quedarían enterados en su corazón solo para él... La felicidad de aquel chico era su prioridad, debía intentar ser como siempre y todo estaría bien... Pero dolía, sonreír dolía como nunca antes, ¿Esto era estar enamorado? Haru le empujó un poco para que el castaño le prestara atención y sin decir nada le abrazó del cuello y estuvo a centímetros de besarle pero se detuvo y lo miró un tanto sonrojado por su acción, era mucho más vergonzoso a como pensó que sería, Makoto por su parte lo quedó mirando sonrojado también al igual que sorprendido y sin entender nada.

**-¿Qué haces Haru...?**

**-Te voy a besar... ¿Tú qué crees? Sé lo que sientes por mi, hoy lo comprobé... Tú, no te quedaste a escuchar lo que yo dije, ¿Verdad?**

**-¿De qué hablas? Claro que no... No quería oírte decir que tú también lo querías... No podría...**

**-"Lo siento Rin pero mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los que alguna vez fueron... Makoto me necesita y yo necesito de él... Él sabe de tus sentimientos por mi pero no sabe lo que yo siento por él..."**

Al escucharle decir eso el castaño abrazó al pelinegro y éste también, escondiendo su rostro ardiente por lo vergonzoso de la situación en el cuello del castaño el cual río más relajado, sintió una mordida en su cuello y rió más fuerte, estaba aliviado, estaba enamorado, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Haru al percatarse sin decir nada las besó para que desaparecieran, con el rostro aún sonrojado le miró apenado por obligarlo a repetir esas palabras que antes le habían dado valor... Ahora le hacían sentir bastante apenado. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura contraria y sus labios buscaron los que anteriormente le habían buscado y los capturó con ternura, beso que no fue negado, si no más bien fue alentado por el menor quien se recostó en el kotatsu llevando al castaño consigo sin detener el beso el cual se fue deslizando hasta parar en su cuello acto que el pelinegro hizo estremecer por completo.

**-Te amo Haru, quiero que seas solo mio...**

**-No lo digas como si fuese tan fácil decirlo... Tonto...**

**-¿Eh? Pero si tú te declaraste primero hace... **

Pero el de ojos zafiro tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó en la cara al castaño para hacerlo callar, la situación realmente había más vergonzosa de lo que hubiese querido pero estaba tranquilo porque el castaño había recuperado el brillo de sus ojos, esos ojos que cada día le veían a él y solo a él, no quería compartirlo ni con su club de fans ni con nadie... De ser posible quería volverse más y más posesivo para tenerlo con él para toda la vida.

**-Será mejor que llames a tu casa y avises que hoy no llegarás...**

**-¿Eh? Pero si aun es temprano... Haru, tú...**

**-¡Sólo hazlo y no me mires! Eres imposible...**

Una risita salió del castaño haciendo enojar al pelinegro sin poder evitar el sonrojo, su amante era de lo más tierno y el castaño acariciaba sus suaves cabellos en señal de disculpa. Claro está que llamó a su casa y preparó la cena para ambos y así el tiempo pasó... 5 meses que han sido realmente mágicos... Ahora solo debía confiar en su amor y en él y todo estaría bien... La brisa de esa noche era realmente relajante, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado por lo que las estrellas se podían ver resplandecientes en lo alto. De pronto una lata de jugo apareció frente a sus ojos lo que lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con Haru que acababa de salir de la ducha.

**-Gracias Haru, ¿Cómo estaba el agua? Te ves un poco cansado...**

**-Descuida estoy bien, quizás me excedí un poco con el entrenamiento de hoy, tenía que relajarme un poco... ¿Qué hacías aquí?**

**-Tan solo pensaba en nosotros hace un par de meses...**

**-¿Es por Rin?**

**-Estoy bien, solo recordaba el pasado, no tienes que preocuparte...**

El castaño le dedicó una linda sonrisa al pelinegro el cual frunció el ceño y se sonrojó levemente, el castaño siempre hacía para que él no siguiera preguntando nada más y por alguna razón siempre funcionaba por lo que se le acercó y le besó, el castaño respondió al gesto y de un momento a otro le subió hasta la altura de sus caderas donde el pelinegro enredó sus piernas para afirmarse y le miró molesto.

**-Bien, es hora de entrar... Hay que cenar...**

**-Pero si ya comimos Makoto... Eres un celoso...**

**-Pero yo aun tengo hambre de Haru~**

El pelinegro frunció más el ceño pero no se resistió, sino más bien disfrutaba de lo rápido que Makoto se ponía celoso y eso le encantaba, así que no quedaba de otra más que quitarle el berrinche de la mejor manera posible y en eso ya se había vuelto todo un experto.

Mañana sería un muy, muy largo día...

_Continuará~_

* * *

Actualización veloz~ espero que disfruten del capítulo y sus impresiones me las dejen en los comentarios, estoy muy inspirada con esta historia así que tendrá actualizaciones seguidas ;) nos leemos pronto~


End file.
